


[合奏/泉レオ]解药(中)

by phazewiss



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phazewiss/pseuds/phazewiss
Summary: 开头有很意识流(?)车，然后我不是故意虐レオ的，真的(心虚。





	[合奏/泉レオ]解药(中)

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
好疼。  
不仅仅是手臂，就连腿部、胸腔还有脸颊，全身都觉得好痛，像是被人用鞭子狠狠抽打一样，火燎燎地胀痛着。  
看，就是那个人，他是我们的国王大人，擅于作曲的天才，被所有人欣羡、妒忌的王，如果失去了画笔的话、如果迷失了脑袋里的声音的话，  
就什么都不是了呢?  
就一点利用价值都没有呢。  
我只能呆望着那些从身边离去的人们，茫然地在黑暗里抱着双膝坐了下来。  
意识里的地面是一串又一串黑色波纹，我盯着站在岸上的人们，那些像是蛾翼的双唇一开一阖着，吐出来的东西一定是我听不懂的言语，因为那些杂音钻进耳朵里时也是一阵刺痛，沿着窜躲的血流，一路插满心口。  
我冷得发起抖来，低头发现黑色水镜里的自己是赤裸着的，被洁白的羽毛飞砍的支离破碎。  
我的手开始没有意义的画圆……必须要写出点什么才行，即使是最刺耳的、带着目的性的旋律，那也是我唯一投注的冀求了。  
但我就连自己的求救讯号都写不出来。  
摀住耳朵，仍然听得见那些责骂还有驱赶的嘘声。  
有谁可以来救救我吗?或者，听听我写的曲子也好。  
漆黑如镜的水纹安静下来，我只听得见自己茍延残喘着的心跳声-  
是啊，又有谁会愿意来这种寂静到令人发指的地方，等不到解药的我，会不会像是被拔光了胸前橘红羽毛的知更鸟，消失在一片静谧的黑黯之中?  
※  
如果醒来的第一眼可以看见濑名就好了，睁开眼睛前我小小地恳求了一声。结果还没适应偏黄的室内灯，我已经认出身侧几乎要和纯色床单融为一体的银白。  
濑名接近尾端的头发是银色的，还会随着周遭环境的光染上不同的色彩。我的右手臂没办法移动，于是只能半撑起身体凑近去抚摸那天生鬈曲的发丝。  
我的房间里除了一张床没有其他的家具，濑名只好委曲地靠坐在床沿的地板上打盹，我感觉他起来又会因此而骂我一顿，这么想着的同时指尖没忍住力道而揪紧，那些调皮的发梢晃动了下，随着他的呼吸一滞，湛蓝如海的眼睛便半瞇开来。  
“濑名，”我半躺在床边转个身就能摔下去的地方，紧挨着他温暖的身体呢喃着: “我不要去医院，我讨厌那里。”  
那洁白的所在，会让我想起不堪的过去。  
濑名大概还没完全清醒，他轻轻拨开我放在他头上的手一边扭了扭脖子: “好好……不去就不去，你烦死了。”  
其实在躺回床上以前我们已经为了要不要去医院吵了快三个钟头，我拖着流血的手臂在大街上和他拉扯，他这一生大概没人敢和他争执到这种地步，固执又容易操心的个性让他拉不下脸来，死死抓着我没有受伤的左手到掐出了瘀痕。最后还是凛月受不了打了通电话给一个经常照顾他们兄弟俩的私人医师，让我能在酒店里完成包扎。  
濑名全程在一边锁紧眉心，好像那个医生和他有深仇大恨似地，但我就是喜欢这副困扰又无可奈何的眼神，被这样的目光紧紧揪着让人很踏实。  
我翻回床上，抱着自己的枕头笑出声音来。  
一头卷毛的家伙完全醒了，他扶着床沿转过身用力在我没伤的臂膀上拍了一下要我让出位子: “过去一点，大笨蛋。”  
我盯着他睡塌掉而乱翘的发根吓出一身汗: “濑名要跟我睡同张床吗!”  
“有意见你干嘛不换大张一点的床，而且这时间我也回不去，被发现了铁定是娱乐头条。” 他也不管我的动摇直接紧挨着躺下，濑名多半真的是累了，这个时间也早过了严格管控生活作息的他就寝的点，我瞥见他就着枕巾角落打了个哈欠。  
“濑名，”我听着和他的呼吸声融为一体的心音，望着泛黄的天花板出声: “……我觉得背好痒，好像有好多好多宇宙虫子在爬。”  
“那就给我去洗澡，白痴。”  
“洗不了啊!”我故意委屈地吼了一声，本来想用打了石膏的右手做一下效果，结果没想到意外的重量和刺痛让人真心惨嚎出来。  
身边的人很快地动了下翻过身来，看着我因为身体不舒服而乱踢乱蹬的活泼模样，那张漂亮的脸换成了嫌弃: “……我帮你盛热水用擦的。真是为什么我要像你妈一样啊!”  
“哇哈哈!” 我兴奋地望着他从床上翻身爬了起来，脱下棉质外套后挽起袖子露出白皙的手臂: “一定是因为我最喜-“沾染着濑名体温的外衣一把砸在我的脸上，被无情打断告白的我只好跟着乖乖坐起身，开始笨拙地用单手脱衣服。  
等到濑名端着脸盆返回的时候，我敢打赌自己现在的模样一定让他很想把那桶水直接浇在我身上。  
“呜呜等等啊这个袖子真是太难以操控了!.....哇啊啊救命啊濑名!这个扣子被扯破了啊啊啊-”  
“要是没有我在，你这种笨蛋是不是会死啊!”  
自己一个人根本解不开衬衫的一排钮扣，我一个重心不稳跌回床上，濑名正好抛下那盆洗澡水，半跪在我身上压住那只因为心急而胡乱扯着上衣的手。  
视野转换的太过迅速，加上他的气息很是压迫，迷茫中我感觉到那双修长的手在帮我轻轻解着乱七八糟的扣子，于是我小心翼翼的讨好着取笑道: “没错啊，濑名能不能包办我的生活起居…..啊说是生理需求是不是比较贴切啊，我不是很懂文学造诣……”  
那对冰晶一般通透的蓝眼珠狠狠地扫过来时我顿时噤声，因为感觉到濑名触碰到我精神起来的那难以启齿的部位，我盯着他将我身上的钮扣全部解开之后，手掌压在我的脸颊旁边，脸上的表情很严厉，却又禁欲的很性感。  
“在你们黑道眼里，演艺圈的人是不是都是出来卖的?”他在没有距离可言的地方和我四目交错，坚挺的鼻尖碰在我的嘴唇上。濑名的身上没有那个圈子里的胭脂味和可笑的伪善，他简直是一块干净的白玉，所以只能靠着非常人所能及的努力和苛刻爬到现在的位置。  
他和伤痕累累又狼狈的我不一样，我想要保护这样的他。  
“哈哈，我明明说过了，我是黑道啊……”我带点自毁意味的扬起嘴角，伸手挑衅似地勾住这个人的脖子: “但是我最喜欢濑名啦!”  
“我只对你有感觉喔。”我小声地侧头在他耳边挑逗，然后回过头来露齿而笑。  
“那你能不能……”濑名用撑在枕上的手死命抵抗我压在他脖子上的重量，同样咬牙地威胁道: “多用点正常思维去处理事情，你这白痴能不能……不要……”  
“老让自己受……”我用自己的一口利牙堵住他接下来的说教，伸着舌头咬破了他的嘴唇。  
“……伤。”濑名侧头避了避，他坚持着说完这句话，接着抿了下那略为干燥的唇反手按住我受伤那侧的肩膀。  
我用还能动的手拉住他帮助我脱掉裤子，本来想要顺势将对方掀翻下来压制在床上的，但我还只是稍微使力，右手臂立刻传来椎心刺骨的痛。  
“你安分一点好吗。”濑名对着发出嘶声的我责备道，但他手下抚慰的动作没有停，只是小心地让我把上了石膏的手放到腹部上舒服地搁着，接着弯下腰来轻轻舔咬我的锁骨抑止我的躁动。  
他身上唯一的味道来源是淡淡的洗发水，既非果香也不是花氛，就只是很单纯的水流动的气息，让人觉得宁静而安定。  
靠在他腰侧的双腿移动了一下，我勉强把几乎全集中到下半身和濑名手上的意识拢一些回来: “我说那个啊…..濑名，虽然现在才说有点煞风景而且很担心又被你揍，”  
“嗯?”纤长的睫毛搧动了下，他挑眉瞟我一眼，我差点想摀着音乐家都很脆弱的心脏把埋在颈间那颗毛茸茸的脑袋推开。  
“那个啊……”我把目光停留在色调不一又光秃秃的天花板上，被扯开的衬衣下剧烈起伏的胸膛，每次都会抵住对方游移在我身上的尖下巴，我于是吞咽口水故意飞快地说道: “润滑剂和保险套被零收到店里的吧台底下了!”  
感觉到濑名突兀地停顿下来，我立刻收紧下巴想看他的表情，却觉得那只包裹着下身的手越收越紧，身体因此猛然地发热，和刚刚那种慢热的致命截然不同-  
我觉得自己一定是脑袋缺了根筋才会在坏脾气的猫握着我的把柄的要紧时刻说出这种话。

“会痛记得跟我说。”让我坐在他身上的，这好看的男人先是在我耳边吐气，接着就着披散在颈侧的发啃咬着。  
两人交错在一起的头发在只开了一半照明的酒店皆混成了温暖的夕暮色，因为一直跪在沙发加上挺着腰有点累了，我把头侧着压在濑名的肩膀上，他在挺动之间不时地会抚过薄衣下的皮肤和亲吻我的耳后表示安慰。  
“会痛也早就痛完了，濑名是笨蛋吧。”虽然这么耗磨地做着很舒服，但毕竟痛比较多的人是我，我决定行使一下自己辛苦的权利来对刚刚的暴力行为申诉。  
可惜这个人只是稍微用力一点挺进就让人酥得使不上劲，加上就算濑名再怎么顾虑和小心，其实骨折的右手臂在稍稍激烈的性爱下还是会疼，我只能单手死命勾着光滑的皮椅椅背，以防自己往桌椅间隙里摔去。  
我抽空喘了几口气，身下的满胀已经害我很难讲出一句完整的话来转移心情，只好在他透红的耳边哼唧着抱怨，尖锐的牙好几次磨过那块柔软的后颈都想就着顶动一口咬下去，但我没那个胆。  
濑名的手臂环过右腰把我挂在他大腿上的身体提了提，在狭窄的包厢里调整两人的姿势后，我的手总算没有被禁锢的那么牢，于是我屈着膝盖往上爬动，用手拨开濑名鬈曲的灰色浏海后一面舔吻着他的额头一面自己动了动腰。  
濑名瞬间倒抽口气，他把指尖插进我的长发里把我抓回原位好好地、像是捧着一块宝石那样地环抱着，后穴里突然胀大的性器还在突突地抽跳着，我努力地倚在他身上放松，又同时控制着收缩想让这个最让我心甘情愿的人舒服地发泄出来。  
随时都必须保持那样完美的形象太辛苦了，被所有人称赞着好看、漂亮的濑名，却没有多少人知道他其实是个脾气差到爆，还时常摆着一副臭脸，又像老妈子一样碎碎念的人。  
这些构筑你的黑暗面，身在暗处的我全部都有看到，所以我会包容这样的你。  
我是很棒的雷欧哥哥对吧?濑名。  
但是永远如此温柔的你，却在这种时候抓着我的后背，指尖深深地陷入凌乱的衣衫里刮过骨头，在我摔下更深的悬崖之前把我拉住。  
你把头埋进我的胸前，掉在石膏上不想让人看见的眼泪让人心碎。  
为什么要这么难受呢，濑名，我只不过是块已经碎裂而跟一般石头无异的宝石，为什么要对着你一向鄙视的黑暗感到难过。  
他竭力地忍耐着欲望像是在和我比较着自残的本领，我于是用脸颊像猫一样摩娑着那微微被汗水浸湿的灰色发旋，极力地压开大腿进入到更深的地方去刺激他。  
对不起，濑名，但我不摔入黑暗的话，暴露在日光下的那些责难会把我压碎的，漆黑之中的话，至少还有脑袋里零碎的乐曲陪着我。  
如果是因为怜悯而带来的你的温柔，我很喜欢却也很惧怕。  
就和做这场爱一样，等我回过神来的时候，右手上端的绷带已经因为自己不管不顾的大幅动作染上星星点点的血痕。  
我感觉不到濑名是什么时候射出来的，只知道他一抽出我疲惫而麻痹的身体就把我放倒，在一人宽的沙发上抱着蜷曲其来的我一下一下地拍着背，椅子的皮革面还有桌边，全是润滑液还有从我身体里流出来的稀白液体，半裸着的肌肤沾上那些已经变得冰凉而黏滑的东西让人很不愉快，身上延迟而来的钝痛弥漫开来让我不安地往濑名身边蹭。  
他除了被我扯掉几颗扣子的领口有些不整外，其他衣物都还好好地穿在身上，真是过分的家伙。  
濑名脱了自己的上衣，法兰西绒的材质在我身上一遍遍心急而细腻地擦拭着，在我闭上眼睛昏睡过去以前，记住了那还带着泪光、无奈而不知所措的表情-  
没有任何一个人，见过这样令人心醉的你吧?  
我在那双手粗暴地抚拭和拥抱里，沐浴着店里酒精和木头腐朽的气味沉沉睡去。  
※  
我终于能体会每天睡眠不足还得被押着上班的凛月的心情，濑名的闹钟在隔天早晨准点响起，虽然我敏锐又有音乐天分的耳朵告诉我那古典铃声非常和谐，但是事后的身体实在无法接受。  
“濑名……”我在床上左右扭动了一下发现被人搂着腰动不了，于是抽出手在枕头边上使劲地打了下发出清脆的声响: “把你的闹钟关了!好吵!”  
同样还在迷蒙中的濑名听话的伸出手来随意挥了几下，不仅没有出准地方，结果还一把抽在我脸上，顺势勾着我的脖子把我拉过去。  
“呜啊啊啊!” 他吐在脖颈上的热气让我不得不清醒过来，没有办法只好在有限的范围下尽量撑起身体，拉长手略过他把他身后床头柜上的手机给勾过来。  
我嘿咻一声摔回濑名怀里，用打着石膏的厚重手臂掩着屏幕的光滑开他的手机。  
濑名的手机没设密码，虽然处事严格但他出乎意料的是个单纯的人，我把闹钟设定关上，刷黑的屏幕却又在这时候亮了起来，在我还来不及移开指尖时直接点开了刚发送过来的讯息。  
因为另一只手没有办法拿起手机，我只能缩在濑名的胸前和被窝之间，将手机本身放在床单上艰难地斜瞟着被传送过来的那张照片-  
然后随着看清那到底记载了什么样的内容之后，悬在上头的指尖不可遏止地颤抖起来，就像被抽去神经似地，失控地变得苍白。  
濑名仍然熟睡，吐出来的呼吸纠缠着我凌乱的发梢，即使是睡颜，也和照片里的他一样宠溺和柔和。  
我喘过气来，飞快地操作着转发功能将这则不速之客拷贝到我的手机后，把它从濑名的手机里消匿掉。  
没错，我用仅剩的一只手心握着他的黑色手机平复紊乱的气息，我最喜欢最喜欢你了，所以步入黑暗的人，有我一个就够了。  
※  
白天的市区并没有想象中的喧哗，即使塞在通勤时间必堵的干道上，除了马达一致轰轰的运转声再没有其他的声音，朔间零坐在宽敞的驾驶座上双手从方向盘放了下来，他拆开自己束成一绺的乌黑卷发，望着窗前几乎没有动静、殭尸群似地庞大车流微笑了下。  
他单手调整着有点歪掉的后照镜一面摸索着想按下车窗，却不知怎么地勾了几下身边的按钮都没反应。  
被着黑色针织衫的男人挑眉，这才发现是身侧的人探身过来从仪表板直接把车窗死锁了，接着无声无息地又靠回副驾的椅背上。  
朔间零并不生气对方的反抗，呼呼地笑了几声后闻着彼此身上同样带点腥味的气息，在有点闷热的宝马里头继续安静地坐着。  
他的弟弟却在这时候重新睁开了眼睛，似乎对他这样顺从的反应感到极大的不满，用力踹开座椅底下的调整杆后啪地甩开了安全带:  
“够了，我要下车。”  
“呜诶诶诶!这里离学校还有一大段距离啊，凛月!”  
“跟你在一个车内呼吸空气太恶心了，我要下车!”  
朔间凛月又重复了一次，接着拿起自己装书的帆布包直接挥在自己兄长快哭出来的脸上，却被对方灵活地闪开，他啧了一声，闪神的同时包包便被那人抢了过去抱在胸前。  
“吾辈难得有闲暇可以载着亲爱的弟弟去学校，凛月就在车上休息一会儿吧，好嘛?” 朔间零用不符合自己身分年龄的软糯声音劝诱道，却把胸前的东西收得死紧。  
“不要，我宁愿走路走到渴死或被太阳晒成干也不要和陌生的家伙待在一起，”朔间凛月毫不留情地回道，比兄长还要纯粹的血色之瞳辉映着冷冽，他扯着自己书包的一角贴在车门上和哥哥展开拉锯战: “你也知道是难得，既然这么困难又干嘛硬挤出时间来恶心我!”  
“吾辈这礼拜如此辛勤的工作都是为了凛月啊!为了能看到的弟弟可爱的睡颜，为了能在早晨这种毒辣的时间里照顾身体不适的弟弟，为了-”  
“打住!闭嘴!还有不准哭!” 凛月吼着打断对方，他直觉感到再让这人说下去会让自己全身起鸡皮疙瘩: “总有一天我要开枪射死你!”  
“算哥哥恳求汝了，别那么说啊，凛月。”  
朔间凛月因为那低沉的恳求而心惊，回过神的时候书包已经被夺了去扔到后座。他索性也不撞车门了，缩在位置上浑身散发着生人勿近的厌恶气息。  
“听说汝昨天晚上和人起冲突了?” 零小心地问道，余光瞥见弟弟头顶睡翘起来的黑色发丝，他本想象对方还小的时候一样伸手抚平它，但这时车流缓缓地动了起来，他只好顺势放回方向盘上。  
凛月注意到兄长没有完成的动作，他抱着膝盖不吭声，把头搁在窗上蹂躏自己原本滑顺的短发，既不肯定也不反驳，但心里却浮起昨天开的那一枪，枪口飘出的烟硝掩饰了自己手部的颤抖。  
开枪原来是这种感觉，那随时都要提防着枪是什么感觉?他瞟了一眼兄长，没有出声。  
“凛月，以后遇到那种状况就跑，然后给哥哥打电话。” 朔间零用沉着而认真的口吻叮嘱道，像是在教导幼小的孩子那样。  
朔间凛月一听就炸了。  
“不要命令我!你没有资格命令我!” 用沙哑的声音喝斥着，朔间凛月瞪着那张忧伤却又太过于熟识的侧脸，瞬间没有了再说出恶毒话语的心力，便靠回角落睁着宝石一样通透的眼珠面向黑暗。  
他想起国王流血的手臂，还有望着深深喜爱着的人脸上那种破碎的表情。  
那时候胸口贴在随时都会倒下的月永雷欧的身侧，他第一次发现自己的心脏能跳得这么快，他能走的了吗?  
连枪都不允许他拿起的兄长，却每天为了一些没有意义的声望和期待干着黑暗的勾当。  
为了他，握着枪。  
他真的能就这么一个人孤零零地走吗?  
“烦死人了…..” 他闭上眼睛，让心里的话语恣意地挥砍: “好不爽，为什么会有个讨厌的臭虫一直在旁边绕，和那个愚蠢的刺猬头还有三教九流的废物一样恶心，我告诉你，我哥已经死了，从那个笨蛋离开到加入那些不入流的帮派开始，他就已经不是我哥-”  
蹑着脚步的扣击声，等凛月注意到窗玻璃的反光反应过来的时候，金属冰凉的枪口已经舔上他的额心。  
他的兄长举着昨天店里的那把科斯特，食指稳稳地按在击锤上，安全钮已经打开，随时可以演出他们一族最热烈追求的血色烟花。  
“凛月，既然这么讨厌哥哥的话，就要学会保护自己。” 朔间零单手操纵着车子，左手托着那把和体温一样冰冷的枪，他注视着从弟弟眼里顷刻从惊讶转换而成的怒意，无奈但又温柔地笑了下: “把保险开好了再拿枪指向你的敌人，这样对方才没有反咬的机会。月永君说汝昨天很帅，他很感激汝。”  
他握着枪柄的手松了松，黝黑的鎗筒轻柔地刷过弟弟同样黑到发紫的鬓发，但朔间凛月早已回过神来，抬手像只被惹怒的小豹子狠狠按着那把疑似在骚扰自己的自动手枪。  
朔间零喜欢弟弟精神起来的表情，便任由对方把枪抽了过去。鲜艳惹眼的红色宝马在一间大学的灰色高楼前停了下来，因为早超过上课时间，门前的日照没有被人影的纷乱踩碎，而是均匀的撒布在花色的大理石板上。  
朔间凛月拉开车门踱步下车，但没想过几秒又拖着脚步兜了回来，他倚在车窗外故意盯着远方用对方才听得到的声音地碎念着: “不要跑去丢人现眼了，回去给我揉好面团，我下午要回家做点心。”  
零眨巴了下有着魅惑眼尾的长眼睛，有点意外这孩子稀有的撒娇，所以就算其实他下午要去本部一趟，仍然满足地扬着嘴角笑: “知道了，吾辈会乖乖听从最可爱的凛月的命令的。”  
随时可能不被遵守的承诺，是他们俩兄弟间的默契。  
朔间凛月啧了一声撇头就走，他沿着太阳不会晒到的围墙边行动，却意外地和一个纤瘦的人影擦身而过。  
压低的鸭舌帽缘钻出几绺鬈曲的银色发丝，就算戴着几乎遮掉半张脸的潮牌墨镜，但只要见过本人，就绝对不容易忘记对方自信却又内敛的独特味道。  
凛月拖着书包停下脚步，站在校门口似笑非笑地用眼神质问着靠在墙边等了小半刻的濑名泉，但后者忽略了他的疑惑，只是在看见那台招摇的跑车后走上前去，铁灰色的棉质衣襬猎猎飘动。  
这人就像最初一样，用不带一点污泥的英伦鞋踩上宝马的烤漆板。  
他没有说话，彷佛言语会泄漏自己波动的情绪似地，只是朝驾驶座上的朔间零摇了摇手里没有署名的黑色信封。  
朔间凛月在那一刻吹起了口哨，并且是国王大人教他的那一曲。  
※  
“今天早上，我在艺人休息室的柜子里发现了这个。”  
在咖啡店落座后，濑名泉本想将手里的信封袋用摔的扔在圆桌上，就像他一早见到这东西安然地平躺在自己私人衣柜里的不爽一样，但最后他还是压下怒气改将它顺着桌面推往朔间零的面前。  
这名黑帮老大并不心急于里面的内容，他先将过长的黑色发丝束成一绺垂在脑后后，才谨慎地翻开已经被拆过的折边，望着从里头掉出的东西瞇起鲜红的眼睛。  
对桌的模特儿看着对方一连串的优雅动作，有时候真的很难把这样的人和黑道连上关系，就和占据着他心底最柔软的一块的那个人一样，他想起了在月永雷欧的床上醒来时那张睡得口水横流的邋塌样，再对比照片里那小猫似腻人的身影，濑名泉的眼神凌厉了起来。  
“先回答吾辈一个问题，这张照片是真是假?” 男人很快地浏览完信封里的一张照片和短小的纸条，手指捏着相纸缓缓地问道。  
“这不是废话吗?” 濑名泉不悦地回道: “这是你们对手传过来作为要挟的筹码吧?刻意埋伏在片场外偷拍的，切，被摆了一道真是烦人。”  
“吾辈问汝的是更深层面的意涵。” 朔间零不急不徐地又详述了一次自己的问题，在喝了一口能把寻常人类苦到咋舌的咖啡后，用修长的手指轻轻地点了点纸面。  
相片里的月永雷欧笑得很开心，一口尖锐的白牙都嗑到了濑名泉略显不满的脸上，但他没有躲开，只用手亲昵地掐在那人尖削的下巴上。  
濑名泉忽然明白了对方在问什么，同时，也因此燃起了一丝丝被质疑的不悦。他摘下了用来伪装的大镜框眼镜，把原先压得极低的帽缘微微撤开露出自己饱满的额头，他往后坐进沙发里交迭双脚，展现自己招牌的狡黠笑容: “关于艺人的私人问题我无法给你确切的答复，”  
“但是我可以肯定的说，”濑名泉轻轻一笑，对桌的人瞬间从那溢散而出的自信和宠溺得出了想要的答案。 “那家伙没有了我就是个笨蛋，随时死了都不奇怪。”  
“真是有自信啊。” 朔间零忍不住发出古怪的笑声，他把照片翻了过来按在咖啡厅的红木桌上，午后的店里宁静而明亮，从落地窗斜映而来的阳光笼罩两人靠窗的位置，温暖而带点飘尘的光线让空间彷佛虚像。朔间零盯着眼前这个好看的男模特，嘴角慈蔼的笑意不退: “汝真是个古怪的人，但同时聪明的厉害，却也直率的可怕，难怪月永君会中意你，他是个喜欢怪异又直来直往到把自己逼入死胡同的孩子呢。”  
“汝直接来找吾辈是对的，”零从相片纸下抽出了那张纸条，纸条上写的是一串普通人无法解读的乱码，但同样是那个世界里的住民，朔间零解读了答案: “今天下午四点，码头的209号仓库。”  
濑名泉皱起了眉，交迭在膝上的双手忍不住握拳，他知道这张亲昵照流出去的影响会有多大，不只他的职业生涯，把大部分演艺投资放在这里的零也会跟着遭殃，但不知道为什么他当下的脑海里想的是另一件事，他不想给另一个当事人知道被要挟的这件事，他记得雷欧君是怎么辍学和失去栖所的，所以这次，濑名泉宁愿被揭露的炮火会集中在他这个公众人物身上，也不要有一星半点的流弹误伤到那个单纯的笨蛋。  
那家伙会当真的，会在意那些无聊的是非被指责到死的。  
“吾辈会根据汝的回答来动作，真可惜……”扭身掏出插在后裤袋的手机，朔间零一面按着屏幕一面缓言: “到手的土地又要拱手让人了呢~”  
“我要怎么应对?” 想着对方正在有所行动，濑名泉稍稍放下心来，尽管一双碧蓝眼珠不改冷冽。  
“少说话少回应，就像汝平常的样子就好，吾辈这边的人也不是好惹……的……呢?” 手机壳的顶端缓缓飘出缕缕的烟来，朔间零呆愣着看着悠然而上的小小烟幕，接着屏幕似是晃过一瞬残光，便直接死机了。  
“啊……”黑发男人发出不可思议的轻呼，然后炫耀似地拿着那台不知道已经被折腾死了几回的手机朝对面晃晃: “不好意思，吾辈不太会使用这些电子产品呢……汝能代吾辈发些讯息吗?”  
濑名泉傻眼了，他觉得这些自称黑道的家伙每天都在用各种神奇的方式刷新他的三观。 “你会开跑车但不会用手机，骗小孩子的吧!” 他习惯性地骂着，还是从口袋里拿出了自己的手机。  
“呼呼，吾辈的爱车们就像是西洋古代里的战马一样，是靠着爱意来驱使的呢~”  
“听不懂你们这些人的逻辑……” 濑名自己的手机不会离身所以也没上锁，他利落地滑开屏幕叫出讯息软件，正准备开一个空白框给不会用手机的大傻瓜前，他忽然发现了一条陌生的最新讯息。  
雷欧君的对话框最近几乎置顶，但他不记得自己曾经发过这条讯息。  
点开来是同样一张相片同样的文字内容后，濑名泉感觉自己的身体像是被瞬间推入冰窖内那样的彻骨冰凉。  
等不到响应的朔间零奇怪对方突然卡壳的反应，即使他伸手小心地从那双苍白的手里抽出对方的手机也没有更多的表示，他瞟了一眼发亮的屏幕，露出同样玩味的表情。  
“你们…..现在就要出发去谈判了对吧?” 濑名泉总算从震惊中回来，他强迫自己用镇静成熟的语调说话，但却不晓得发出来的声音已经被扭曲而颤抖得厉害: “我也一起去。”  
朔间零一双眼睛像幽深的池水那样注视着后者，他毕竟比对方要年长，在活得长久的他眼里这些孩子都和弟弟凛月是需要被保护着和指导的年纪，于是沉着地出声道: “汝先冷静一点，濑名君。”  
“我要一起过去!” 濑名泉不听，咬着下唇又坚持了一次，他让自己的表情看起来像是在礼貌地提出要求，但搁在桌上双手却握起了拳头。  
“冷静下来，汝也不要太小看月永君了，他好歹也是在吾辈这里混过的人，基本的防身攻击手段还是-”  
“不要把那家伙和你们混为一谈!” 濑名泉从椅子上站了起来大吼，但这之后便没了声音，他瞪着零凝望失控的自己，还有自己嘴里的那家伙曾经无数次对他沮丧地说过的话，一股油然而生的无力在发觉雷欧君已经抢先一步，只身一人奋战的时候包裹全身。  
“无论如何，汝都必须先做的事情是帮吾辈传递完必要的信息，” 朔间零依旧坐在原位，他把手机直直地推回濑名泉的眼下，温和低沉的语气里包含着绝对的命令，还有让人安定下来的力量: “汝发现了自己的失态，能够冷静下来与否?”  
双手撑在桌面上僵持了几分钟，濑名泉安静地坐了下来，拉过自己的手机开始在对方建立好的对话框里飞快的打字，迅速在键面上移动的指尖仍然会不时地发抖，但所有的落点都准确无误，没有丝毫的错字。  
朔间零望着被青年自己咬出血的下唇，腥红的一片残迹让他略为停顿。他把传话停在讯息的最后一个顿点上，朝对方问道: “濑名君，汝知道对于黑道来说，最可怕又最碰不得的东西是什么吗?”  
傲然的目光唰地投射过来，月永雷欧也经常被这人这样瞪过，但和朔间零不同的是，那家伙感受到的是怦然心动。  
“是毒品。” 零毫无惧怕地回视着那副眼神，他倾身在濑名泉发楞的时候按下发送键，然后不着痕迹地叹了口气，为故友，还有为了自己: “因为这东西让人迷醉，让人为了它而丧失自我，最后身陷其中，堕入更加深沉的黑暗之中却依旧被飘渺恍然的幸福奴役着。”  
叮的一声，求援讯息立刻得到了回音，但听着这声响的濑名泉却突然意识到，月永雷欧那里得不到任何关于求助的回应。  
那家伙每次都用快乐的语调和他说话，每次都用幸福的表情缠着他绕，嘀嘀咕咕地好像他是某种兴奋剂似的，看见自己灵感就会像坏了筏的水龙头一样拼命往外冒。  
那家伙看见他就反常，每回都要写歌写作品，明明他也不曾因为对方写不出东西而责备过，最常从那家伙嘴里迸出的话却是对不起。  
濑名泉突然想出了解释月永雷欧行为的单词，叫做瘾。  
“汝对于月永君来说，” 朔间零还在靠近，最后停在了濑明泉不得不瞪大双眼的距离，用着宛如恶魔在深渊底部招呼的声音: “究竟是毒品?还是解药呢?”  
※  
尖沙湾码头的堤岸是独特的月牙状，这里的港口停满了各式各样的船，大的小的破烂的豪华的或是舰艇或是渡轮，全和铺满天空的青白色海鸥一起挤在风平浪静的港内。  
一艘巨大的国际货轮驶进距离我不远处的海堤，它的涡轮搅动着蔚蓝的海水扬起浓烈的海腥味。我正处于月牙湾距离陆地最远的一处尖角上，单手托着左脚的膝盖坐在一块褐色的消波块上，右脚在翻腾汹涌的海面上止不住地晃。  
时针转向四的时候我站起来伸了个懒腰，举不起来的右手让这个稀松平常的动作都显得别扭，我不高兴地啧了啧嘴，从石块上一跃而下的时候甚至差点无法保持平衡。  
虽然充满了不确定感，但我觉得很踏实。我是那种喜欢靠自己研究出解答的人，亲身经历过的事情才会把一瞬的灵感镌刻为记忆，用自己的鲜血写出来的作品更能感动人心。  
我总是，一直这么固执地走下来的。  
当海边的风声开始喧嚣的时候，我走进倒数第二间的209号仓库。  
对方来的人数比我想象中的少，大约是酒店里的三四倍，二十几个人吧?或坐或站地占据了这座百坪大小的密闭空间，在最中央翘着二郎腿坐在集货箱上的为首者仍是打断了我的手的那个刺猬头，他的长腿曳拉着一件大红豆色的嘻哈裤，以艳红色的铁柜作为背景简直愚蠢到了极点。  
我忍俊不禁的踩着脚步，今天早上的头发是濑名替我绑的，他要离开去工作的时候我还赖在床上，被因为要迟到而暴脾气的他一脚踹起来，随手给我扎了头发便匆匆出门。我不想弄乱这撮小马尾，便在他们包围圈的最外围停了下来。  
刺猬头看着我吊在胸前的手臂露出促狭的微笑，他的钉靴踢响了空铁箱，要我注意那散落一地的相片。  
我盯着那些雪花似纷落在潮湿地面上，自己和濑名交迭在一起的身影，腹内闷烧的愤怒让我的眉头皱了起来。  
也因此当那个刺猬头得意地向我要回土地状时，我摊开了空空如也的两……喔不，我只能展示出一只什么都没带来的左手。  
刺猬头脸上的恣意瞬间刷上了怒意，他大手大脚地跳下宝座管我冲了上来，一把拎起了我的衣领。  
我的个头比这个混混要矮，被拉起来的时候只能微微掂着脚仰头，但我的眼睛已经瞇了起来:  
“哈哈……”我像是在嘲笑对方一样地干笑着: “土地状我是赢给零的，送给朋友的礼物是不能再反悔的，身为骑士不能违背自己的承诺，所以我没有东西可以给你。”  
话音刚落那个刺猬头便抬手就要揍，我的手也顺势按在口袋里的枪柄上，但这时却有第三个年轻人凑了过来，偏头在自己的老板前附耳几句。  
刺猬头松手把我扔到一边去，我好不容易站稳了干咳几声，伸手轻轻抚摸着自己被掐红的脖子。这时刺猬头的视线射向我，上扬的语调里有说不尽地调侃:“听说这首曲子是你写的?”  
正是我替濑名主演的警匪电影里的片头曲，上星期才刚刚发出了试听消息。  
我听见熟悉的名字而愣了下，刺猬头便已经来到了我面前，他有一双不怀好意的桃花眼，让人近距离地盯着看便直犯恶心。  
“啊啊~听说那首曲子的消息一公布，就让主要投资商的股票涨了不少……朔间零这阵子赚得挺大发的是吧?”  
那张令人反胃的嘴脸在离得很近的地方猥琐地评论我的作品，我生平最痛恨有人用金钱这种低俗的眼光来看待曲子，于是几乎不带一点犹豫地，我吐了口口水同时朝地上抓起一把沙泥扔在他脸上。  
被激怒的刺猬头立刻一拳挥了过来，我当下想马上拔枪，但没想到被角落里冒出的两个人一并压住了肩膀，那颗拳头便结实地摁过我的脸颊。  
血腥味顷刻从齿缝里弥漫开来。  
我被牢实又狼狈地按坐在地，随意抹去脸上脏污的那人蹲到了我的跟前，用忿忿而危险的表情像盯着一块猎物肉那样望着我。  
“我说啊，你这小混蛋挺好玩的，况且我也想象朔间零那家伙一样赚大钱呢。”  
“我写不出曲子了。”  
不论这声音在旁人听来是铿锵有力或是颓丧失落，这都是我的真心话，那人好看的脸，捧着词本认真备戏时后颈弯出的弧度闪现过心头-一旦离开了我的骑士长，我就是个废物国王。  
“而且，我也不爽给让人不高兴的人写。”  
我扬着下巴，即使似乎有血从嘴角无声地滑落。  
“好可惜好可惜，那既然不能写的话，这手也用不到了吧?” 刺猬头大大地咧嘴，他伸出指尖敲了敲我无法挣动的右臂，隔着厚厚的石膏竟传来了阵阵麻意。  
旁边有人扔来一块从墙上撬下的木板，腐朽的面上倒插着几根发亮的尖锐钢钉。  
我喘着粗气瞪着对方，脸好疼，骨折的手臂也好痛，围绕我们无数的陌生人影压迫到让我想要呕吐出来，  
“那不如平衡一下，两只手都废掉，给我表演一点娱乐节目好了，”  
-吶，你们喜欢我的人还是我的曲子-  
我盯着那几根生锈粗糙，但依旧锐利得吓人的大钉子脑海里浮现了让我摔进黑暗里的问话，高中毕业前一年，我得到了最让自己崩溃的真相，事实是，一个怪异的存在就算是天才也永远无法得到对等的欢迎或喜爱。  
得不到就毁掉，我已经被自己愚蠢的单纯逼进了死角。  
“喂!你自己把另一只手也废了!” 刺猬头拉开自己的庞克风衣，指尖捏着一片24GB记忆卡晃了晃一面嚣张地微笑道: “我就把底片给你。”  
周围的同伙一起大笑起来，整个209号仓库充斥着嘲笑和指责的噪音。只有我一个人注视着那块灰扑扑的简陋刑具陷入沉默，就像黑色镜面上的小舟，逐渐没顶。

待续


End file.
